


다른 세상 사람 (alien)

by moontsukkis



Series: love and fall with junbob [3]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: : ((((((, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, fashion designer yun, jiwon is uhh jiwon, junhoe’s the purest baby, model chanwoo, model junhoe, singer/ceo jiwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontsukkis/pseuds/moontsukkis
Summary: you make it hard for me to approach youbecause once the tainted me approaches youi’m afraid you’ll get ruinedi don’t wanna love youbut i’m loving you right now





	다른 세상 사람 (alien)

**Author's Note:**

> first of all:  
> 1) oh my god don’t even ask me why this 9k has words i’m speechless too i think i got carried away ;;; this is why it took me forever to post this  
> 2) ikon also won their second daesang (and a bonsang too!) a few hours ago! i would just like to use this opportunity to congratulate my boys hhh i’m so proud i love u konys  
> 3) i’m also stressed at the lack of junbob content @ gda earlier so i was determined to finish this before i go to sleep. let’s hope junbob feeds us tomorrow. sigh
> 
> hope you guys have fun reading!

03\. 다른 세상 사람 (alien)

 

 

“June! Are you almost done?” Chanwoo yells from the living room, scrolling through Instagram on his phone. When he doesn’t hear a reply from the older, he groans in frustration.

 

It’s been an hour since Junhoe had holed himself up in his room, deciding on what to wear for Yunhyeong’s party later this evening.

 

Junhoe struggled a lot with choosing. Yunhyeong used to be there to help him during times like these, choosing his clothes for him and giving his outfits honest feedback, but with the older still busy organising his party, Junhoe had no other choice but to decide himself.

 

He held up the black and white turtleneck he was torn between. If he’ll wear the black one, will it look good with his white coat? But if he chooses the white one, he’ll look like a tall and lanky ghost.

 

He drops both clothes on the bed, before running his fingers through his hair that still wasn’t styled. He grunted as soon as he realized he still wasn’t set. “I wish Yunhyeong hyung was here.”

 

He was so screwed.

 

 

 

“Yah, Koo Junhoe! You’re taking too long! Yunhyeong hyung will kill me!” Chanwoo says dramatically as he shut his phone off and he trashed around. His patience was running out, he just wanted to go and meet his beautiful boyfriend, but Junhoe is just prolonging his agony.

 

“Yunhyeong hyung can wait!” Junhoe screams from his bedroom.

 

“Oh, go and tell that to him!” He complains. When Junhoe doesn’t reply further, he explodes. He storms over to the older’s room, blasting the door open.

 

Junhoe’s mouth went wide at the sight of Chanwoo leaning against his bedroom door, noticing a dark and gloomy aura surrounding the younger.

 

“Don’t even think about coming close, or I’ll tell Yunhyeong hyung!” Junhoe says as he takes a step backward. He tries to hide his laugh, but he fails miserably.

 

Chanwoo just rolls his eyes. He crossed his arms and he glares at Junhoe who’s having the time of his life teasing him. “That’s the one thing you’re really good at. Telling me off to my boyfriend.”

 

“That’s because unlike you, Yunhyeong hyung actually loves me.” Junhoe batts his eyelashes at the raging younger who’s trying not to jump at him.

 

“Take that back, you ass!” Chanwoo yells as he chases Junhoe out of his room. Junhoe cackles, hurriedly running out of his flat. He doesn’t dare look back, knowing the other’s just right behind him.

 

He heads straight for the car that’s been waiting for them both, locking the door so that Chanwoo has no other choice but to sit at the front.

 

When Chanwoo comes banging at the car’s window, demanding “Koo Junhoe, you better open this door, right now!”, he sticks out his tongue and he wriggles his fingers, provoking the other.

 

Chanwoo scowled at him before walking towards the passenger seat.

 

“Hey, Jung Chanwoo, did you lock the door to my flat?” Junhoe asks him, suddenly aware of the fact that he just abandoned his apartment. The one in question just laughs at the inquisition.

 

Junhoe panics.

 

“You–“ He stops.

 

“Can’t curse?” Chanwoo teases.

 

Junhoe flushes in embarrassment, turning bright red. Their driver laughs at them, finding the whole situation funny. Junhoe just scoffs as he cooled himself down.

 

“Don’t worry, I locked the door. I’m not that stupid, unlike you.” Chanwoo states, smiling as he turns his attention back to his phone. Junhoe sighs in relief, but a scowl returns to his face upon realizing what the older said.

 

“You’re just as stupid as I am!”

 

 

 

“Mr. Koo, Mr. Jung,” A guy in black suit welcomes them as soon as they reached the entrance of the venue. “Mr. Song has been waiting for you. The party has already started.”

 

Chanwoo nudged Junhoe in the elbow as they were escorted inside. “I told you you were taking so long.” Junhoe just smiles at him sheepishly.

 

As soon as the two walked past the extravagant arch, all eyes were on them. Junhoe recognises some of them as the worldwide famous designers he always see in the magazines, and some were rich businessmen who he swores he saw gaping at him when he was in the runway. Junhoe smiles dashingly, the cameras flashing right in front of him and Chanwoo, never losing his composure.

 

But deep inside, he was shrinking into himself. He was used to all of the attention as he was a model, sure, but this was a completely different thing.

 

Yunhyeong was just starting out in the fashion industry, but to Junhoe’s surprise, he had a large number of guests attending his clothing line’s opening party.

 

“Right this way, sir,” The one escorting them says, leading the two to the table where Yunhyeong was sitting at.

 

As Junhoe walked, people’s stares followed him. It’s like the world was his own runway. His white turtleneck that was tucked in and his white coat that he paired up with matched perfectly. Those white pants that hugged his thighs made his long legs stand out. His hair was styled up, and his cold, smokey, piercing eyes were breathtaking.

 

He looked like an angel who fell down from heaven, to sum it up.

 

He scanned the area quickly, careful not to show any emotions, but he was surprised at the amount of people that were present at the party.

 

Once he turned his attention back to the table they were led to, he was greeted by the sight of Yunhyeong smirking. He raised an eyebrow at him, and the other just winked at him in response.

 

“Junhoe, Chanwoo, sit down.” Yunhyeong muttered, smiling brightly. Junhoe took the vacant seat right next to Yunhyeong, and he slightly pushed Chanwoo to sit beside him so that he was sandwiched between the couple. The younger let out a grumble in protest, he wanted to sit beside his boyfriend, but he didn’t say anything further.

 

Junhoe turned his head to look at the people Yunhyeong was talking to before. He counted four people, he was staring at them, as if he’s trying to analyze them.

 

“Guys, this is Junhoe,” Yunhyeong starts, his hand patting at Junhoe’s shoulder. Junhoe stays quiet as everyone in the table gazes at him. No one dared to say a word.

 

Chanwoo taps Junhoe after a minute of silence, slightly concerned for the older. Lucky for him, Junhoe snaps back to reality right away.

 

 

 

_I can’t ever have you, no no_

_You’re perfect and I’m garbage, you know_

 

 

“Hi. It’s nice to meet you all.”

 

Jiwon gapes at the man who just sat down with them. One minute, it was all funs and games with Hanbin and the guys, then these two boys came and everyone at the table falls silent, eyes trained on the newcomers.

 

But Jiwon’s eyes were all on the one on the right, sporting an all-white outfit that was a contrast to his dark blue and black one. He was strikingly beautiful, elegant in all ways possible, and it was like he had Jiwon on the tip of his fingers the moment he had entered the older’s line of sight.

 

“And this is Chanwoo.” Yunhyeong added, eyes never leaving his boyfriend. Chanwo smiled at them warmly, even going as far as waving his hand.

 

“Junhoe, Chanwoo, this is Jinhwan.” Yunhyeong points to the red haired who’s sitting right next to him. Junhoe instantly remembers him as one of South Korea’s most loved singers who only debuted at a young age of 17, and he can also recall watching one of his interviews on the television a week ago out of curiosity.

 

Now that he’s sitting in a table with the oh so famous Kim Jinhwan, Junhoe doesn’t know how should he react to this.

 

“Hello, Junhoe. I’m Jinhwan, a singer.” Jinhwan offers his hand to the one addressed, who looks surprised at the sudden gesture, but Junhoe just obliges and he gives his hand.

 

Junhoe was about to go for a quick handshake when Jinhwan moves his hand closer to his lips, kissing the back of Junhoe’s hand delicately.

 

Junhoe remained frozen in his seat, and so does everyone else.

 

Everyone was now paying attention to the situation at hand, and when Junhoe felt like there were eyes boring into his soul, he glanced around and his eyes landed on the guy sitting across him.

 

He had his jet black hair styled just like his, and he had an ear piercing that Junhoe found very attractive. He was wearing a black turtleneck, with a dark blue blazer on, everything about him screaming I’m filthy rich. But what really caught Junhoe’s attention were those eyes.

 

They were small, but it holds so much power that a quick stare from him was enough to send shivers down at his spine.

 

The sound of Yunhyeong’s breath hitching, and the soft laughter coming out of Chanwoo’s mouth was enough to wake him out of his thoughts. He wanted to strangle the younger, seriously, he was embarrassing Junhoe even more.

 

Junhoe politely retracts his hand.

 

“Chanwoo, we’ve already met.” Jinhwan says, now eyes on the youngest. He offers his hand once again, and this time he just shakes Chanwoo’s hand. The youngest nods softly at him, agreeing.

 

“Nice to meet you, Jinhwan-ssi. I have heard a lot of things about you.” Junhoe speaks up, feeling courageous all of a sudden. Jinhwan just smiles at his words.

 

“No need to be formal with me, just call me hyung. And I hope it’s good things.” He says with a flirty wink.

 

“Yah, Jinhwan-hyung leave Junhoe alone! He’s my baby, he can’t be corrupted!” Yunhyeong says, shielding Junhoe away from Jinhwan, making everyone in the table laugh. Jinhwan just pouts at them.

 

Junhoe shrugs, acting like nothing has happened but he’s actually flattered. If he was a normal person he would’ve freaked out at the display (in a totally good way), but being a model meant years of training on not only how to properly post and stunt, but also on how to manage your emotions and facial expressions well.

 

Junhoe secretly thanks the heavens that he was prepared for situations like this or else his brain would’ve shut down.

 

He takes one last look at Jinhwan before saying, “Well, if you insist,” and he proceeds to take a sip of his iced tea. He hums thoughtfully as Yunhyeong continued with the introductions.

 

The blonde signals Donghyuk to start talking, slightly worried the three of them might pull of some stunts like what the eldest did, considering they’re much more quirky than Jinhwan. Fortunately, the three were on their best behaviour.

 

“Chanwoo-ya, who’s that small but scary guy sitting in front of us?” Junhoe leans in to whisper in the younger’s ear.

 

“He’s Kim Jiwon, a rapper and a song writer,” Chanwoo mumbles. Junhoe doesn’t move from his position. “Ever heard of the song Holup?”

 

“Holup?” Junhoe asks.

 

“You know... kwa la la la la la la?” Chanwoo tried to sing to the song to see if Junhoe’s familiar with the tune, but his voice came out gravelly. Junhoe stares at him with a disgusted look on his face. “I don’t know if you’re singing or if you’re performing a ritual. Don’t ever sing again.”

 

“Now you’re just being mean.”

 

“And no, I haven’t heard of it at all. I can’t even figure out was what the language used in the ‘song’ you’re singing,” Junhoe added, his fingers mimicking the quotation symbols, not noticing the looks he and Chanwoo were given. “Does he speak Hindi? I swear I’ve heard that word in a news report about South Asia..”

 

Chanwoo pushes him subtly. “He doesnt’s speak Hindi. It’s in Korean, you idiot.” Junhoe snarls at him.

 

“And you’ve confused the lyrics with a pastoral community in India.”

 

“How is that Korean?” Junhoe retorts, his voice getting louder, as if the four unfamiliar people weren’t there.

 

“꽐라 (kwalla) meant blacking out after drinking alcohol! Why am I friends with someone so dumb?”

 

Junhoe gasps. “Take that back!”

 

“This is why you shouldn’t let Junhoe hole himself up in his room, hyung. He doesn’t even know Korean slang.” Chanwoo says, now talking to Yunhyeong. The older gives him an offended look.

 

“Excuse me, I do teach him Korean slang when I have the time. I tell him every single thing that he needs to know, thank you very much.”

 

“Slang from the 80’s?”

 

Junhoe snorts.

 

“You brat–!” Yunhyeong tries to reach over and slap his boyfriend’s arm, but their bickering was interrupted by a cough coming from Jinhwan who was grinning at the three of them. Junhoe looks at him in shock, and he bows his head in apology.

 

 

 

“You heard him, Hanbin-ah? He’s honestly so cute even though he’s kinda foolish,” Jiwon murmurs, as everybody pays attention to Donghyuk who’s currently introducing himself. Hanbin snickers.

 

“Are we just gonna forget the fact that he thought ‘kwalla’ was Hindi and that he didn’t know it was Korean?”

 

“He’s just clueless.” Jiwon says, immediately going to Junhoe’s defense.

 

“And you’re whipped.” Hanbin states. “It’s a perfect match. Dumb and dumber.” He claps his hands, pleased with himself.

 

“And then you’re the dumbest.”

 

Hanbin smacks him in the head so hard he swears he’s seeing stars.

 

 

 

“I’m Kim Jiwon,” Jiwon starts when it’s finally his turn, but he makes no effort to shake hands with both Junhoe and Chanwoo, unlike what Hanbin and Donghyuk did minutes earlier. He was about to continue talking when he was cut off.

 

“He owns SurF. You know that one popular clothing store which also sells fine jewelries? That SurF.” Yunhyeong finishes the sentence for him as he rest his back on the chair. Jiwon smiles lightly at the statement, and so does the others. Except for Junhoe.

 

“Huh? I thought he was the Kim Jiwon who raps and writes songs?” Junhoe muttered, who was at a loss. Everyone stills for a moment, and they all laugh at his confused face. Junhoe stares at them weirdly. What’s with these people?

 

He glances at Jiwon, looking as if he’ll tell him the answer, but Jiwon just laughs along with them. Junhoe crosses his arms, upset.

 

“June-ya, he’s the same person.” Yunhyeong spoke fondly. Junhoe’s eyes widen and his mouth forms an ‘o’, surprised with the information.

 

“Nice to meet you, Chanwoo and Junhoe.” Jiwon spoke, his eyes forming crescents.

 

 

 

Jiwon never takes his eyes off Junhoe the entire time, even though Hanbin has been whispering in his ear how he can see Junhoe squirming under his intense gaze, and how he should let the poor guy off.

 

“Jeez, hyung, you look like you’re about to devour him.” Hanbin chuckles lightly as he jokingly elbows Jiwon in the waist. Jiwon laughs along with him and he tries his best to keep his eyes off the beautiful man in white.

 

 

 

 

_You don’t even drink_

_We have no way of getting close_

 

 

Everyone had finished a glass of wine, and Jiwon was on his way to finish his second when he noticed Junhoe was barely moving his, and that the younger kept on asking for iced tea when he had his glass of wine right in front of him.

 

Jiwon looks at him, observing.

 

“Junhoe-ya, why aren’t you touching your glass?” He finally asks to satisfy his curiosity. Junhoe looks at him, taken aback by the question.

 

“Ah, I don’t drink, hyung.” Junhoe answers shyly, moving his glass away from him. Everyone stopped drinking and they all looked at him like he’s a deer caught in headlights.

 

“For real?” Donghyuk says, putting his glass down. Junhoe nods at him.

 

“It’s because my parents never allowed me to,” The younger explains. “I really insisted on trying one a year ago, so they did give me some but I ended up not liking it.” He shrugs.

 

“That’s a first.” Jiwon says.

 

“So I’ve been told.” Was Junhoe’s reply as he looked at Jiwon straight in the eye.

 

When Jinhwan changes the topic and Junhoe diverts his eyes away from Jiwon, Hanbin takes the chance to make fun of the older. He pinches his arm in order to get his attention. “You have absolutely no way of getting close to him now. He despises the one thing you love the most, drinking.” He ends with a laugh.

 

Jiwon frowns at him. “He said he doesn’t like it, not that he hates it. Maybe he’ll change his mind. Stop exaggerating.”

 

 

 

_But I keep looking at you_

_It’s like I’m Captain Hook and you’re Wendy, staying next to Peter Pan_

 

 

“Junhoe, Junhoe!” Yunhyeong walks quickly towards their table, obviously in a hurry. Junhoe raised his head to look at the other in wonder. “Why?”

 

“You need to go with me, asap.” Yunhyeong says, hand immediately grabbing Junhoe’s as he tries to drag him away from the table.

 

“I can’t leave Chanwoo alone though?” Junhoe retorts, pointing at the younger. Yunhyeong backtracks and he looks at his wasted boyfriend. Chanwoo was now drunk, singing the line ‘Welcome to Neverland, I’ll be your Peter Pan’ repeatedly. He can see Jinhwan cackling at the youngest’s state.

 

Yunhyeong lets out a deep breath, before he grabs Chanwoo’s arm with his free hand. “Then he goes too.” And before Junhoe knew it, they were off.

 

He didn’t miss the worried glances they received from the ones sitting at their table, so he sent out a weak smile to them as they were walking away, hoping that it would at least put them at ease.

 

“Are you my Wendy?” Chanwoo asks Yunhyeong as they walked, slurring over his words. Junhoe looks at the oldest who was busy maneuvering them away from the crowd, and he sighs.

 

 

“Who was that Chanwoo guy again?” Jiwon asks the three who was left behind with him. He starts to think about what really was Chanwoo’s role in Junhoe’s life.

 

“Maybe he’s just a friend. Don’t lose hope, bud.” Jinhwan says, without looking at him. Jiwon snaps his head at him, confusion written all over his face.

 

“You’re way too obvious, man.” Jinhwan adds, and everyone except for him laughs at his misery. Jiwon tries not to think about the two youngest’s closeness too much.

 

 

 

When Yunhyeong stops on his tracks, Junhoe realizes that they have been dragged to the backstage. Yunhyeong has let go of Chanwoo now, the latter sitting on one of the monoblock chairs, still mumbling incoherently. Junhoe turns around to face the older. “Hyung, what’s the matter?”

 

Yunhyeong just sighs exasperatedly. Junhoe lifts his head so that he can look at him in the eyes. “What’s wrong?”

 

“June-ya, can I ask you a favor?”

 

“You know I’d do anything for you, right?” Junhoe says, trying to calm him down.

 

“You see,” Yunhyeong scratches the back of his head. “A model of mine who was supposed to show my final design couldn’t make it on Thursday. He’s in the hospital as of the moment, and he only called me just now. It’s Sunday now, right? I won’t be able to find someone to replace him with the time we have left, so will you please do hyungie a favor and model for me?” He says it so fast that Junhoe almost didn’t catch it.

 

Junhoe was about to reply when the older interrupted here. “Before you can say anything, my final design’s supposed to be the star of the show. I have to impress the dealers and the other designers that will be attending. Without my final design, I’m 100% sure it won’t work out in the end. Please, Junhoe?”

 

Junhoe slaps the older in the shoulder. He can’t believe Yunhyeong was nervous about asking him to do this, when this wasthe one thing he did his entire life. “You didn’t have to ask, hyung. I can’t believe you had to drag me and Chanwoo out of there just to tell me this.”

 

Yunhyeong jumps, and he squeals in delight. “Thank you Junhoe, really.” He holds the younger’s hands tightly, and Junhoe just smiles at him reassuringly. “The rest must’ve been worried though, hyung.”

 

“The rest or Jiwon?” Yunhyeong raises an eyebrow teasingly.

 

“Wha–?”

 

“I’m not that dumb, Junhoe, unlike you.”

 

“Stop bullying me! You guys are rude.”

 

 

_I’ll buy you an alligator_

_But you’re innocent and you say you only want an eco tote bag_

 

 

“Should I buy this one, or both?”

 

Junhoe asks himself for the third time that day. He was currently in the mall, shopping for food to eat for his, Chanwoo and Yunhyeong’s movie marathon later that evening.

 

He was the one obligated to shop today, Chanwoo was still fast asleep in the couple’s apartment, and Yunhyeong had to drive to the venue of his show to fix something about the lights. He really didn’t listen when the older tried to explain what happened.

 

“Junhoe?”

 

Junhoe looks up from the two big bags of Cheetos he was holding. He was greeted by the sight of Jiwon beaming at him, as if he was happy to see Junhoe.

 

“Hyung, what are you doing here?” Junhoe says, before shoving both bags in his basket.

 

“I could ask you the same thing.”

 

Jiwon’s dressed up from head to toe like he came straight out of a fashion magazine, and Junhoe felt intimidated by the other because he was only wearing a sweater and his sweatpants, clearly not expecting anyone to recognize him. Junhoe wonders what was he even doing in a tacky supermarket like this.

 

“Oh, I’m buying snacks for a movie marathon later.” Junhoe says, walking towards the counter. Jiwon follows him, and they walked side by side.

 

“That’s nice.”

 

“How about you? Why are you here?”

 

“Well,” Jiwon says as he looked around, gears in his brain working to come up with a reasonable excuse. He couldn’t tell Junhoe that he came here because Yunhyeong told him that the younger was here shopping, no, he can’t say that.

 

“I was really craving for... this!” Jiwon grabbed the first thing he got his hands on. It was a red bag of chips, and Junhoe was in awe when he saw what the older had picked.

 

“Are you sure this is the one you wanted? This is super spicy though,” Junhoe says, getting one bag as he reads it’s contents. Jiwon visibly gulps. God knows he can’t handle spicy foods very well.

 

“I like them spicy.”

 

“Oh wow!” Junhoe gives a laugh of genuine amusement as he places down the basket on the counter. Jiwon just smiles at him awkwardly and he helps the younger in taking out what he bought.

 

“Sir, do you have an eco bag in hand or should we just put it all in a plastic?” The cashier asks.

 

Junhoe facepalms, and Jiwon looks at him, concerned. “What’s the matter?”

 

“I forgot to bring my tote bag with me.” Junhoe says sadly. “I really can’t believe I left it. I always have it with me whenever I go shopping.”

 

Jiwon didn’t know what to do, he really wanted to help the younger (and maybe impress him too) so he says the only thing that comes up on his mind. “Maybe I can go buy you a bag? I think I passed by a Lacoste store before I got here, and you know they sell lots of bags, should I go–“

 

He was interrupted when both the cashier and Junhoe starts to laugh. He looks at Junhoe, and then the cashier, and then Junhoe again. Did he say something funny? “Hyung, calm down, it’s okay.”

 

“But you said you don’t have a bag–“

 

“Hyung, do you really think all of these,” Junhoe says, pointing to his groceries, “would fit in a Lacoste bag?”

 

“No, but it would fit in three or two bags.” Jiwon counters, still not getting it. Junhoe sighs, defeated, while the cashier continues to laugh at the two as she scanned the items.

 

“You’re really buying me three bags to put all of these stuff I bought in them?” Junhoe’s flabbergasted when Jiwon nods shyly.

 

“As much as I would appreciate the gesture, it would be a waste of money,” Junhoe starts, now handing his card to the cashier. Jiwon was about to interject, saying about how spending money on Junhoe won’t be a waste, but the younger wasn’t done yet.

 

“And using eco bags would be much more beneficial, especially to our environment.” He says in a joking manner, but Jiwon takes it seriously. “Then, please give him all of the eco bags you have here.”

 

“Jiwon-hyung, that’s not what I meant–“

 

“Are you sure sir?” The cashier asks, hands hovering over the stand of eco bags displayed near her. Jiwon nods firmly as he takes out his wallet.

 

“Yah, Jiwon-hyung!”

 

They were acting like Junhoe wasn’t right in front of them, Jiwon smiling happily as the cashier handed Junhoe ten eco bags. Jiwon takes the ones filled with food and Junhoe pouts at this. He then takes his card back from the lady, and they bolted out of the supermarket with numerous bags in hand.

 

 

 

_You’re like an alien_

_Your smile is so beautiful_

_Take me too, to the place you live_

_Young boy, you’re such a warm person_

 

Jiwon leads him to a nice and cozy cafe after a minute of walking, and with Junhoe’s groceries in his hands, the younger had no other choice but to follow him inside.

 

He had expected for the cafe to be full, since most teenagers opt for hanging out in a places like these nowadays, but to his surprise, it was almost empty. Only three out of twelve tables were occupied.

 

Junhoe stands by Jiwon, scanning the menu as the older talks to the cashier. He was bewildered when he saw the prices for the frappes and coffees they serve. Junhoe wonders, are their drinks made out of gold here?

 

He taps Jiwon’s shoulder to speak up about the high prices. “Hyung, how about we go to Starbucks instead?” He whispers. Jiwon looks at him endearingly.

 

“You don’t like it here?”

 

“It’s not that. It’s just the prices..” Junhoe trails off, and Jiwon chuckles at that. “Don’t worry, Junhoe, it’s my treat.”

 

“That’s even worse!” Junhoe says, lightly slapping the other on the shoulder. “You’re making me feel bad. I should be paying for my own drink.”

 

“I don’t mind, love.” Junhoe stiffs at the endearment, but Jiwon doesn’t even notice it slip out of his mouth. Jiwon turns to the cashier to state his order, but the cashier beat him to it.

 

“Are you guys a couple? We’re offering a big discount to couples for everything, even our special, since it’s the owner’s 50th anniversary with his wife today!”

 

“Uh no, I think you’ve misundersto–“ Jiwon tries to say, afraid the younger might get uncomfortable, but Junhoe had other plans. If Jiwon’s going to treat him, this is the least can do for the older.

 

“Yes, we are together.” Junhoe grins sweetly to the cashier, linking his hands to Jiwon’s and he intertwines their fingers before raising them up.

 

Jiwon was stoic. He felt his stomach churn at the statement, all the blood in his body rushing to his face. This has got to be his lucky day.

 

 

 

“How great!”

 

 

 

_You’re so pretty, like a gem_

_But you don’t act crazy, I’m confused_

_Understand my language_

 

 

“I can’t believe I haven’t thought of that.” Jiwon says as he shakes his head. Junhoe just hums, sipping at his drink. He was very happy at the outcome of his acting.

 

“I’m a genius, hyung. I thought you would’ve known that by now.” Junhoe says smugly. Jiwon shakes his head, faking annoyance and Junhoe huffs.

 

Comfortable silence envelops the air, as they exchanged shy glances from time to time.

 

“Jiwon-hyung,”

 

“Hm?”

 

Junhoe was about to continue his sentence when a waitress carrying a round chocolate cake approached them. “Here’s your special cake, sirs.” Jiwon looks up from his drink, accepting the cake cheerfully.

 

She smiles knowingly at Jiwon who thanks her. Junhoe notices their small interaction and he scowls. “What’s this cake for? I don’t remember ordering one.”

 

“Sir told me earlier that today’s your first anniversary,” The waitress informs him gleefully. “And our cafe gives a customised cake to couples who spends their special day here. We are very much honored that you chose our place.”

 

Junhoe who was caught off guard looks at the smirking Jiwon in front of him. Two can play at this game. “Honey, I thought you forgot! I was about to leave you here, but thank God you redeemed yourself!”

 

Jiwon chokes on his drink, and he notices that the waitress was trying her best to contain her laughter. He glares at Junhoe before he dismisses her with a nod, embarrassed. Junhoe didn’t forget to shout a small ‘thank you’ to her as he stares at her retreating figure.

 

“What the hell was that? You made me sound like I’m a bad boyfriend!” Jiwon says once the waitress was out of sight. Junhoe cackles at the insulted look plastered on the older’s face.

 

“If you were my real boyfriend, I would’ve smacked you in the face for only bringing me to a cafe on our first anniversary!” Junhoe replies, but he keeps his voice low so that the others won’t hear it.

 

“This is a nice and classy cafe! You’re just picky.” Jiwon then takes a slice out of the delectable cake. He takes the piece of chocolate sitting at the top, and he nudges it to Junhoe’s lips, signalling the other to open his mouth. Junhoe‘s taken aback at the sudden display of affection, but he complies nonetheless.

 

“And you’ll make a tacky boyfriend.”

 

“Be thankful that I got us a cake! It’s my acting skills that got us this,” Jiwon answers back.

 

Junhoe just rolls his eyes. “She would’ve never believed we were a couple if it wasn’t for me being dramatic.” He then pops a cherry in his mouth, not noticing the way Jiwon stares at him fondly.

 

“You’re really something, Koo Junhoe.”

 

 

 

_The way to express you is that_

_You’re an alien, an alien_

_You’re like an alien_

 

 

Jiwon brings the tote bags inside Junhoe’s apartment, with the younger trailing behind him like a puppy. Once Jiwon sets them down on the ground, Junhoe is quick to thank him. “Thank you for today, Jiwon-hyung.”

 

Jiwon just waves his hand like it was nothing. He looks at the younger to see him play with his toes, not looking up from the floor. Adorable, he thought. “No problem, Junhoe.”

 

“Come on, I’ll escort you out.” Junhoe says, leading the way outside his flat. But he stops when he realizes that Jiwon never moved from the spot where’s he’s standing.

 

“You really hate me that much, don’t you? It hasn’t even been a minute yet and you’re kicking me out,” Jiwon says, sulking.

 

Junhoe, being the dumb ass he is, doesn’t get that Jiwon was just joking around. He immediately runs over to him, holding both of the other’s arms. “N-no, I didn’t mean it that way–“

 

Jiwon bursts into fits of laughter. Junhoe slowly removes his hands, now aware of their sudden closeness. “Junhoe, baby, chill. I was just joking.”

 

“I will excuse the name you have just called me, but yeah, I kinda figured that out when you started laughing.” Junhoe says, pretending to be calm when in fact his heart was beating rapidly.

 

“What, you don’t like being called ‘baby’?” Jiwon now says, stepping closer to him, while Junhoe takes a step backward. It’s like Jiwon has seen right through his facade.

 

“I’m an adult, not a baby,” Junhoe doesn’t answer the question but he tries to retort with a sassy remark. He didn’t wanna deny it because he indeed likes being called that, but at the same time he doesn’t wanna admit it– it’ll bruise his ego.

 

“Okay, keep telling yourself that.” Jiwon continues to stride forward, until he has Junhoe pressed up against the wall. Junhoe looks at anywhere but Jiwon, afraid that his cheeks might get redder than it was now.

 

Junhoe was about to push him away, when the front door opened. The older doesn’t seem to be bothered though, as he didn’t move from his position. Junhoe really wanted to move, afraid to be caught, but Jiwon has him trapped.

 

“Junhoe? Jiwon?!”

 

Chanwoo and Yunhyeong storms into the apartment, who were both holding pillows and blankets. The couple gaped at the scenario laid in front of them.

 

“Yunhyeong hyung, it’s not what it looks like,” Junhoe tries to explain, but Yunhyeong didn’t let him. He grabbed Junhoe’s hand as he pulled him away from the wall. He hid Junhoe behind his back, giving Jiwon a dirty look.

 

“I trusted you, you traitor!” Yunhyeong says, pointing his finger at Jiwon who just laughed at him. “Chanwoo, hold him down!”

 

“Hyung, don’t you think you’re being too much?” Chanwoo says, but he still walks to Jiwon and he holds his wrist as if he’ll escape.

 

“Nothing’s ‘too much’ when it comes to Junhoe!” Yunhyeong yells dramatically, and Junhoe shoves him playfully causing the older to lose his balance. He regains it quickly though, and he sends Junhoe daggers.

 

“I protect you with my life, and this is the treatment I get in return?”

 

Junhoe ignores him and he clasps Chanwoo’s hand away from Jiwon’s wrists. He drags the older towards the door, before Yunhyeong throws a fit.

 

“I’m so sorry, you know how hyung gets a bit overprotective, but trust me he’ll get over it.” He says when they both got out of the apartment. What he said didn’t escape Yunhyeong’s ears though.

 

“Koo Junhoe, I heard that!”

 

“It’s fine. I’ve been with Yunhyeong for so long, I’m totally used to this.” Jiwon replies. Junhoe curses himself mentally. Of course he knows, he’s Yunhyeong’s friend too.

 

“Yeah, haha, of course you do,” Junhoe says. “Well, I gotta go now. See you some time soon, hyung!” He adds, not letting the older speak before he shuts the door close.

 

Jiwon sighs as he stares at the wooden door in front of him. He begins to walk towards the stairs when he realizes he didn’t even get Junhoe’s number.

 

What a shame.

 

 

 

_You make it hard for me to approach you_

_Because once the tainted me approaches you_

_I’m afraid you’ll get ruined_

_I don’t wanna love you_

_But I’m loving you right now_

 

“Thank you for letting me attend the rehearsal, Yunhyeong.” Jiwon says as he looks at the staff preparing the runway. He was currently sitting in the back row seat, along with Yunhyeong, who invited him to come over and accompany him. He was just lazing around anyways.

 

Yunhyeong shrugs. “No problem, Ji. But don’t think that I already forgot about what happened last time with Junhoe.”

 

“I already told you I wasn’t planning on doing anything you wouldn’t like that day!”

 

Yunhyeong makes a face at him. “Whatever, Jiwon. But you’re a hundred times better than Junhoe’s stupid suitors, so you’re kinda fine. I guess.”

 

“He has suitors?” Jiwon asks, eyes focusing on the models currently walking on the runway.

 

Yunhyeong hums in agreement. “Of course he has. With that face? He attracts attention everywhere he goes.”

 

“Speaking of Junhoe, is he here today?”

 

Yunhyeong smirks. “I knew you would ask that. But of course he’s here, it’s his only rehearsal for the show. He has to be here.”

 

Jiwon nods and he doesn’t say anything further.

 

“Here he comes!” Yunhyeong spoke excitedly. Jiwon eyes zero in on Junhoe as the latter emerges from behind the stage. He wasn’t wearing anything special, just his sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt, but Jiwon still found himself mesmerized.

 

The younger was enchanting, he walked like he owned the runway. His face remained blank, but his eyes were a different story. They were fierce, enticing, and they were like luring Jiwon in. He knows Junhoe isn’t looking at him, but it doesn’t stop him from holding his breath as he watched the younger.

 

Junhoe’s looks perfect. He’s like a monochrome painting in the art museum that everyone wants to look at. A painting that has to be taken care of, a painting that would break in your hands if touched. Jiwon thinks he’s someone that’s way too good to be true.

 

When Junhoe walks to the end of the stage, he stops, and he quickly spots Yunhyeong and Jiwon at the far back.

 

His mouth opens wide, and he stayed rooted in his position, shocked at Jiwon’s appearance. The next model after him comes, and he too, stops in his tracks when he sees that Junhoe didn’t move from the center.

 

Jiwon cackles loudly, the sound of his laughter echoing across the closed venue, and Yunhyeong just massaged his temple in annoyance. He can’t believe Junhoe lost his focus because of Jiwon.

 

“Stop! Stop the music!” Yunhyeong yells, and suddenly the whole place was quiet. He turns to Jiwon angrily. “I can’t believe you messed this up! This is the last rehearsal, for pete’s sake!”

 

Jiwon raises his arms, as if he was surrendering, his laughter still ringing in Yunhyeong’s ears. “It’s not my fault that Junhoe stopped!”

 

A bright red tint appears on Junhoe’s cheeks, flustered by being the cause of the sudden halt. He rushes backstage, paying no mind to the two who were arguing.

 

Yunhyeong, Jiwon, and the model’s eyes followed him as he makes his escape. The designer turns to Jiwon again, his arms now crossed. “It’s definitely your fault!”

 

 

 

_Alien_

_Alien_

_Alien_

_Alien_

 

“Junhoe,” Jiwon approaches the younger who was combing his hair. Junhoe drops his comb to the floor, surprised, and Jiwon pounces upon it. He returns it to Junhoe’s waiting hands with a hopeful air.

 

“Sorry, if I uh, distracted you earlier.” He says, taking the seat right next to him. He watched the younger fix the strands of his hair that were dangling over his forehead.

 

“It’s okay! You didn’t distract me!” Junhoe utters, eyes not meeting the other’s. “I was uh, lost in thought when the spotlight hit my face while I was at the center.”

 

Jiwon smirks. “Ah, I thought you would be used to it now since you’re a model?” He can now see the panic in the Junhoe’s eyes, and it amuses him, to know that he too has this effect on the younger.

 

“Of course I’m used to it,” Junhoe says nervously, putting the comb back in it’s place. “The spotlight just got brighter, it struck me, maybe it has something to with the watts or something. I’ll tell Yunhyeong hyung to turn it down later.”

 

“Uh huh.” Jiwon clicks his tongue, crossing his feet so that he can sit comfortably.

 

“I’m not lying!” Junhoe says defensively, now sitting up. Jiwon watches him with attentive eyes. “I never said you were?”

 

Junhoe gives him the evil eye. He consults a tiny watch upon his wrist, and he rises with a start. “Oh, would you look at the time? I have to go to talk to Yunhyeong hyung!”

 

Jiwon keeps a sly grin on his face the entire time. He decides to let the younger go this time, he’s had his share of fun. “Go to him then, I’ll see you around.”

 

Junhoe doesn’t even think twice after hearing those words, and a second later he’s out of the dressing room.

 

A minute after he’s left all alone, Jiwon hastily gets up and he starts looking for the exit. He’ll get to Junhoe next time.

 

 

 

_You’re different from them_

_You’re not a fox, you’re a human_

 

 

“Jinhwan hyung, can you please tell me where are we going today?” Jiwon asks for the nth time, but just like before, Jinhwan kept on shaking his head.

 

“Junhoe?” He looks over to Junhoe who’s at the passenger seat, but the younger just ignores him as he continues to scroll through his phone.

 

“It’s quite easy to guess.” Jinhwan speaks up after a while. Jiwon grumbles as he sinks further in his seat, his mood deflating.

 

“Easy to guess? You asked me to bring my old clothes and canned goods. I thought we were going on a camping but we’re heading towards the innermost part of the city.” He says, and Junhoe laughs at his despair.

 

“You’ll like it there, Jiwon. Promise.” Jinhwan mutters, trying to lift up Jiwon’s mood. The younger of the two just huffs. “You better keep your words.”

 

When they arrive at their destination, Jinhwan hops off the car happily, grasping his bags. Junhoe removes his earphones as he and Jiwon walks towards the institute.

 

An orphanage?

 

“Jinhwan, Junhoe!” An old lady greets them, her arms wide open and Jinhwan comes closer for a hug. Junhoe follows right after him, hugging the lady too.

 

“This is the first time I’ve seen you two visit together!” The lady exclaims. “You have always visited on different days, so this is a surprise.”

 

Junhoe smiles at her. “Well, we didn’t know each other before, that’s why. We’ll start coming together more often.”

 

“That’s nice!” She replies, pleased. She then turns her attention to Jiwon. “And who’s this handsome fellow you brought with you two?” Jiwon takes it as his cue to introduce himself.

 

“Hello! My name is Jiwon,” He says as he shakes her hand gently. The lady beams at him, who’s clearly happy to see a new person visiting them. “Well, hello Jiwon. My name is Minji, I’m the owner of this orphanage. Should we go inside?”

 

 

 

_I’m living in a winter kingdom_

_But you’re a warm spring breeze_

 

 

“Junhoe hyung! Jinhwan hyung!”

 

A swarm of children welcomed the trio once they stepped foot inside the orphanage. Jinhwan drops his bags and kneels down to their height, hugging the ones who ran to him.

 

Junhoe, on the other hand, remained standing, as the children who were surrounding him made ‘grabby hands’ at him. He releases his hold on his bags, and he chuckles as he picks up Seulhee– the first kid who always approached him, Junhoe’s personal favorite.

 

Jiwon who didn’t know what to do, stayed behind Junhoe, as some kids stared at him curiously. He smiles at them widely, showing off his bunny teeth. In an instant, kids gathered around him too, and he had to let go of his bags to wave his hands playfully at them.

 

“Oppa, who’s that guy behind you?” Seulhee asks Junhoe, her small hands rested on Junhoe’s shoulders. He smiles at her softly before he faces the children that were huddled around Jiwon’s feet.

 

“Yah, don’t mob Jiwon hyung! He’s new here, so you all treat him very nicely, okay?”

 

“Okaaaaay!” The children says in unison, enthusiastically nodding. All of them headed towards the big living room, excited to give their gifts away.

 

 

 

_You drive a nail into my heart_

_You’re the one who taught me_

_That I even have a heart_

_I’m not garbage anymore_

 

“Here! Insoo, this one’s for you,” Junhoe says happily as he hands out his old shirts that he had wrapped prettily. Jiwon stares at the younger, completely enamoured.

 

He really didn’t peg Junhoe to be the child friendly type, but he wasn’t complaining at all. Going to the orphanage meant seeing a side of Junhoe that he has never seen at all, and he honestly finds it adorable. How Junhoe giggles when a kid says how much they loved his gifts, or how he flashes his blinding smile when a certain kid kisses him on the cheeks tenderly.

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

 

“Jiwon oppa can’t give me my gift because he’s busy staring at Junhoe oppa!” The child in front of him grumbles, and Jiwon instantly recognizes him as Hayeon, the one whom he first waved at.

 

“Shh, don’t let Junhoe oppa hear you!” Jiwon whispers, and Hayeon lifts her hands to ‘zip’ her mouth shut. Lucky for him, Junhoe doesn’t hear them, but Jinhwan does.

 

“Here you go, Hayeon-ah,” Jiwon says, smiling apologetically. The child hugs the unwrapped shirt to her chest before she runs away. Jiwon thanks the heavens that he actually had some decent looking unisex shirts when he was a child.

 

“Tsk tsk, Kim Jiwon, a child had to tell you to pay attention because you were too busy ogling at Junhoe,” Jinhwan says in a disapproving tone. “Shame on you.”

 

Jiwon pouts at the oldest.

 

“Kim Jiwon! The children are waiting!” Jiwon turns his head to face Junhoe so fast he’s amazed his neck doesn’t break. Junhoe throws a look at him and he just throws a peace sign his way.

 

“Now Junhoe has to tell you off.” Jinhwan laughs as he gives away his last remaining shirts. Jiwon snarls at him.

 

“Shut up, Jinhwan hyung.”

 

 

 

_Baby, I wanna immigrate to your country_

_Take me to the place where the flowers bloom_

_If I get to have your tears_

_That’s means it’s our 100 days_

 

 

“Jinhwan hyung, can we stop here? Just for a while, please? I just saw someone selling hotbars over there!” Junhoe pleads as he shakes the older, but Jinhwan doesn’t budge. Junhoe takes it as a yes.

 

They stop right in front of the hotbar stand. Junhoe makes a run for it, almost tripping on his own feet as he gets out of the car. Jiwon, who decided to follow him just so that they can make sure he won’t get into trouble, lags behind.

 

When he reaches the stand, Junhoe already has a hotbar on his hand, munching on it deliciously. He stares at Jiwon who’s looking at the hotbars displayed carefully.

 

“Hyung, you want one?”

 

“No thanks. I was just checking if it’s safe,” Jiwon replies. Junhoe gives him a baffled look, offended on behalf of the seller and the hotbars. “Of course it’s safe!”

 

“You never know.”

 

 

Jiwon walked silently as he watched Junhoe head towards their car with three hotbars in hand. The boy seriously has a huge appetite.

 

He smiles when he sees a petal fall down right on top of one of Junhoe’s hotbars. The younger male grunted as he removed the lone petal, shooing it away. “Stupid petal.”

 

As more leaves and flowers get blown away by the wind, Junhoe started to take extra caution, covering the hotbars with his free hand as he dashed towards their car.

 

Jiwon takes his phone out from his pocket, taking a picture of Junhoe running frantically. He had his back turned on Jiwon in the picture, but for some reason, Jiwon stared at it a bit longer than intended even though there was nothing special about it.

 

Maybe because Junhoe’s in it, he thinks to himself. God, he’s so smitten.

 

 

 

_Even if you fall in love_

_The only thing remaining after time is attachment_

_So instead of being in love_

_I’d rather play games and drink beer_

 

They were on their way to Junhoe’s home after they dropped Jinhwan off, Jiwon deciding that he should be the last one to get home, when he receives an unexpected call.

 

“Minho hyung?”

 

“Jiwon!” Minho screams happily. Jiwon can hear the loud EDM music in the background, and he guesses the older’s probably wasted in a party again.

 

“What’s up?” Jiwon asks.

 

Junhoe mouths “Who’s that?” at him, genuinely curious. The younger waits, eager, but Jiwon only holds up a slender finger, a sign for him to keep quiet.

 

“Jiho hyung’s throwing this big party tomorrow evening, Thursday, and I called to ask you if you’re coming! It’s a party for his album release, and it’s gonna be lit!”

 

Jiwon thinks about it throughly. Yunhyeong’s fashion show will be held tomorrow too, and everyone would be there, except for him if he chooses not to attend. On the other hand, if he chooses to reject Minho’s invitation, he’ll miss out on a lot of fun. It’s been a while since he went to a real party.

 

“He also brought home branded liquor from his trip– wait, don’t tell me you’re thinking about it?” The line suddenly turns quiet.

 

“Come on, where’s the Jiwon that I used to know?” Minho says on the other line, his words barely understandable.

 

Jiwon replied hesitantly, a bit intimidated by the older’s words. “Of course I’ll be there! I can’t miss this one out!”

 

“That’s my boy!” Minho yells. “God, it’s been a while since I got laid– oh, hey there, beautiful, what’s your name?” And then the call suddenly ends. Jiwon slowly removes his phone from his ear.

 

“Who’s that you’re talking to, hyung?”

 

He shifts his eyes to Junhoe, and he felt his soul leave his body at the realization.

 

Junhoe’s going to be modelling for Yunhyeong tomorrow.

 

 

 

_I like darkness more than the brightness_

_Because the darkness hides me_

_But you changed all of that_

_When you shine on me with your smile_

 

**송윤형**

Jiwon-ah

I’m inviting you to perform for my first fashion show tomorrow!!!

5:37 pm

 

**송윤형**

If that’s okay with you kkk

It would be short, only for that final bit I told you about yesterday

5:38 pm

 

**송윤형**

I was about to tell you last week but it slipped my mind, i was too busy

Reply asap okay

5:39 pm

 

**김밥**

Sorry hyung

I don’t think I can make it tomorrow

5:40 pm

 

**송윤형**

Ah

What a shame ㅠㅠ

That’s ok i’ll just let it be

5:40 pm

 

“Sir Junhoe, we have arrived at your home.” The driver says. Junhoe mumbles a ‘thanks’ and was about to get out of the car when he catches Jiwon’s eyes.

 

He smiles at Jiwon who was looking weirdly at him. It bothered him at first, but he paid no mind to it. “See you tomorrow, hyung! I had fun today.”

 

“I had fun too. Thank you, Junhoe. I’ll see you tomorrow too.” Jiwon says, before he wraps his arms around Junhoe, hugging him. He mumbles a quick good night, and his eyes follows Junhoe, as the younger skips past the building’s entrance.

 

Should he really head over to Jiho’s place tomorrow evening, and miss seeing Junhoe do the thing he loves the most?

 

 

 

_What if I’m not good enough? I’m becoming shapeless_

_Before it wasn’t a big deal_

_But now I’m smiling like you and am happy_

 

**송민호 형**

Tell Jiho hyung i’m sorry, got something important to do today. I can’t make it

7:48 pm

 

Jiwon folds the collar of his shirt neatly, and he pulls it down, attempting to make himself look a bit tidier. He runs his fingers through his hair as he stares at his reflection in the rear view mirror.

 

Once satisfied, he tells his chauffeur to drive him to the venue of the event.

 

As they pass by the busy streets, he says his lines over and over again, his hands fidgeting. He was usually confident when it comes to these but performing in front of high class people, plus the person you like is not something he’s really good at.

 

“ _But now I’m smiling and_ – what was that again?”

 

He scrolls through his phone, rereading the lyrics. He was totally not prepared, and if this was any other day, he would’ve cancelled because of the lack of preparations. But this was Yunhyeong ( _and Junhoe_ ) and he can’t let them down, so he has to stick with it.

 

A message popped up on his notification bar, and as soon as he saw who was it from, a smile was etched on his face.

 

 **구준회** ❤️

See you later!!!!

Fighting!!!

7:59 pm

 

“Are we almost there?”

 

 

 

“Yunhyeong hyung, where’s Jiwon hyung?” Junhoe asks the designer. It was already 8:39 in the evening, the fashion show already coming to an end. It was down to the last batch of clothes to showcase, and Jiwon was still nowhere to found.

 

Junhoe tried to look for him in the crowd earlier when he saw that Jiwon wasn’t with Hanbin and the others, but it was no use since he can’t seem to find the older.

 

“Jiwon’s not coming.” Yunhyeong says as he ushers the other models to the dressing room.

 

“He is! He told me he’ll be coming today. He’s performing for the finale too, right? You told me that last week, during the launching party.”

 

“He’s not coming, Junhoe.”

 

“But–“

 

“No buts. Now go to the dressing room and wear your clothes. You’re gonna be the star of the show, so do well for me, hm?” Yunhyeong leaves, walking up at the stage quickly, and he puts on a big smile for everyone to see.

 

 

“Jung Chanwoo!” Jiwon screams as he tries to get past the staff who were all over the backstage. When Jiwon sees him hovering by the stairs near the stage, he pushes his way through.

 

“Chanwoo,” He says when he finally stops in front of the younger, catching his breath. “Jiwon hyung!” Chanwoo replies, surprised at his arrival.

 

“What on Earth are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming?”

 

“I thought so too.” He chuckles lightly. “Where’s Yunhyeong?” Jiwon looks around to find the blonde.

 

“He’s still up there,” Chanwoo says, pointing at Yunhyeong who’s still introducing his collection. “He’ll come down any minute now though.”

 

Chanwoo looks at him seriously. “What song should I play for you later? You’re performing, right?” He gestures for Chanwoo to lean down, and he whispers his answer in the younger’s ear.

 

“I love that song!”

 

 

“Kim Jiwon!”

 

Both Jiwon and Chanwoo looks at the direction from where the voice is coming from. And alas, it’s Song Yunhyeong in all his mighty, blonde glory.

 

“You better get your ass over there!” He points towards he stage. “The final’s bit about to start!”

 

Jiwon has the nerve to act surprised as if he didn’t already knew he was up next. “But I haven’t seen Junhoe yet!”

 

Yunhyeong sneers at him. “You came here after you said you can’t make it, I still accepted you with open arms and now you have the audacity to complain about not seeing my models?”

 

Jiwon was about to stand up for himself, but Yunhyeong pulls him away from Chanwoo, and he pushes him closer to the stairs. “You’ll see him later on stage! There, you can flirt with him for as long as you want. Now go!”

 

Chanwoo laughs at Jiwon who was scurrying away, afraid of having to deal with a mad and hot tempered Yunhyeong.

 

 

_Before I took everything for granted_

_But you change me, my boy_

 

“Junhoe, you’re on standby!”

 

Junhoe takes a deep breath as he stops walking at the bottom of the stairs. He looks up and he can see the flashing of the cameras from here.

 

He freezes when he hears a certain deep voice through the loud speakers, the music finally starting for the finale. He can recognize that deep voice anywhere. Jiwon?

 

He wants to go and take a peek for himself to see if Jiwon really was singing on that runway he was about to walk through, but he can’t. There’s a whole line of models right in front of him, with him being the last, so there’s no way he’ll be able to get to the front.

 

He sighs when he figures that he can only confirm it once he steps foot on that huge runway.

 

 

 

“Junhoe, you’re on!”

 

Junhoe walks up the stairs, straight over to the center stage, and he almost closes his eyes from the numerous flashes that were directed at him.

 

He strides confidently towards the end of the runway, blocking out everything else and only focusing on what’s ahead. He pauses midway, however, when he felt a soft and warm hand touch his.

 

He continues walking slowly, his head turning to take a look at who it is, and when he was greeted by the sight of Kim Jiwon singing his very own song to him, he swears he almost stops walking entirely.

 

“ _You make it hard for me to approach you_

_Because once the tainted me approaches you_

_I’m afraid you’ll get ruined_

_I don’t wanna love you_

_But I’m loving you right now._ ”

 

Junhoe smiles when he catches the lyrics of the song. 

 

As they reached the end of the runway, Jiwon lets go of his hand, and Junhoe takes the chance to pose for the cameras. He can hear Jiwon rapping behind him, and the thought of turning back and seeing the older’s face excites him.

 

During the walk back to the center stage, Jiwon never left his side, fingers pointing and gesturing at him as he continues to sing. Junhoe pretends to be miffed about the whole thing, but Jiwon knows deep inside he’s enjoying the attention.

 

When Junhoe turns around to face the audience again before he leaves, Jiwon winks at him, and he tries his best to calm the butterflies that were wilding in his stomach.

 

_Alien_

_Alien_

_Alien_

_Alien_

 

“You did great,” Junhoe said as he hugged Jiwon tightly after the show. They were currently in the dressing room now, and they were the only ones left. Jiwon relaxes in his arms, body going limp as Junhoe struggles to hold him up.

 

“I’m not that strong, genius. Get a hold of yourself.” Jiwon looks up from where he’s at to take a peek at the younger’s face. He stands up properly, hands now placed on the younger’s cheeks to get a good look at Junhoe’s blushing face.

 

“Did you know that I had my eye on you since the first time we met?”

 

Junhoe scoffs. “You were so obvious back then, even though it just all happened a week ago.”

 

“There were even times when I thought you can’t be human, because you’re too perfect to be one. I really can’t figure you out.” Jiwon admits, trying to see inside Junhoe’s head and unravel what the younger was feeling.

 

“ _We are drawn to that which we do not understand_.” Junhoe replies with a heartily laugh and he walks out of the dressing room, but this time, he has Jiwon’s arms joined with his.

 

“Let me take you home.”

 

“I would like to have you do so.”

**Author's Note:**

> god i still can’t believe i wrote it this long ajdbdhdh anyways thank you for reading! 💜💙


End file.
